Ikkaku
Introduction Ikkaku, close range expert using long reaching hozukimaru with long distance pokes leading to ringout. He excels at both mid and close range combat but has mediocre supers. His bankai is slow but extremely damaging. Pro *Long reach and easy to ringout *B rank damage output in base form S rank in Bankai *High average stamina(only 10 others above Ikkaku) *S series safe on block, good tracking, fast juggle, and reach *Builds reiatsu fast *Okizeme, with meaty B *Spammable Air A, mid ranged launcher, safe *Bankai, superarmor & high damage *Ground link combo, easy to do double team combo *Long reaching, tracking, multi hit O. Fairly good 2 vs 2 move Con *Supers, hard to use, not as effective as others. *Slow movement in bankai, too slow for 1 vs 1 *Slow attack in bankai, easily interrupted at close combat Movelist Analysis S series S-Slash 1 *long reach, safe on block Sx2-Slash 2 *2 hit, safe on block *gap between S and Sx2 is tiny, unparryable Sx3-Slash 3 *2 hit, safe on block *gap between Sx2 and Sx3 is big, parryable Sx4-Slash 4 *safe on block, parryable *wall bounce Air S-Air Poke *attacks directly below *OTG *floats in air *knockdown GS-Swing *launcher *vertical hitbox, hard to hit sometimes Grab-Stun Grab *free combo afterward Special Moves A-Nobiro Hozukimaru *long reach, tap twice to extend *safe on block and makes ringout really easy for Ikkaku B-Sakero Hozukimaru *slow long reaching vertical swing *guard crush, free combo *stun on hit, free combo *tracks *okizeme meaty move Air A- Air Hozukimaru Swing *launcher *mid range, safe poke *cut ropes in execution stage Supers O-Rush Combo *tracks, mid range *combo both ground and air *last hit misses on airborne enemy, leaves Ikkaku vulnerable *spiral knockdown, add more hits in the corner *keeps enemy on the ground, teammate double team combo possible EX-Teleport Combo *does tiny damage if blocked *40% but leaves Ikkaku at frame disadvantage afterward *only works on ground link Bankai *Activation, O 360 move *Increases damage with more use, rage bar *Damage increase *Superarmor *Slow, all moves unparryable *No field effect S-Slash *long reaching slash *slow, unparryable *OTG *guard crush at full bankai rage bar Air S-Air 360 Swing *1 hit low damage version of O *360 and floats in air A-Side Sweep *horizantal range *guard crush, unparryable *slow *wall bounce B-Dash Thrust *2 hit launcher *guard crush, unparryable O-360 Swing *high damage *spiral down, untechable down *covers a lot of area *cancels most projectiles EX-Dive Combo *2 hit mid range shockwave projectile, into dive attack *each hit has guard crush property *last hit does 45% and is unblockable, teleport property as well Combo 1. Sx3, Ax2 *simple ringout combo 2. Sx3(4 hit),R3 Forward,GS, Sx4 *Shunpo cancel combo 3. Sx3, A, O, Sx4 *near wall/corner combo *variation 4. Sx3(4 hit, 5th hit whiff), Sx5 *By holding L1 remove auto-target and purposely whiff 5th hit, this works about 30% of the time *Saves 1 reiatsu worth by not shunpo cancelling 5. Sx4,A,EX *EX combo 6. Sx4, Sx4 *wall bounce combo 7. Air A, Sx4, Ax2 *mid range combo 8. B, any ground combo *okizeme combo 9. Sx3(4 hit), PU *PU combo Bankai Combo 1. S, B or A, O, OTG S *basic combo 2. S, A, EX *under the second floor of shinigami stage *EX's last hit lands as OTG, good damage 2. S, EX, OTG S *90-100% damage *works if enemy has less than 1 reiatsu bar Strategy Close Range *Sx2, hit confirm #block, grab #Ax2, chip, forced ringout if near a ledge #another enemy near by Block #another enemy near by, target change, O Okizeme *Combo ending with Ax2, toward a wall #Early B, tracks and guard crush, works on tech #Late B, works on wake up roll Reset *Sx3, R3 or whiff, Sx3, Grab #If the opponent is too used to seeing the Ax2 finisher, the grab might connect. #Gain a lot reiatsu and damage. 2 vs 2 Teammate Assist *Combo with Sx4, A(dont extend), O(target change) #All the hits are ground links, pass down the stunned opponent to teammate, to extend the damage and give your teammate chance to raise reiatsu #O(target change) will track any other opponent near by, keeps enemy busy enough for teammate to land several hits against the other stunned enemy #If blocked, your teammate should cut the combo short and cover Ikkaku *Spam Air A, Ax2 when backing up teammate #These two moves has great coverage and tracking, sets up combo and ringout *'Grimmjow as teammate', Slugfest team(Offense is the best defense) #Grimmjow has high damage juggle and ground link combo #Ikkaku can set combo oppurtunity #When Ikkaku Bankai, Grimmjow can effectively anti air/guard crush/ and exploit Ikkaku's O guard crush #Let Grimmjow charge in with B first, to allow Bankai Ikkaku to activate B, O safely #Both fighters are immune to most projectiles once the special attacks are activated #Covers a wide area both horizantal and vertical, by both fighters, all linking to juggle/ringout/clear out #Pair up, just makes damage accumulation faster, both fighter has good reiatsu build rate=more burst defense Mid range *Air A #keep away tool and gets free Sx4, Ax2 on hit #safe on block, not all the characters can punish after air parry Bankai *EX #use as long range move #can change targets for the last teleport attack, can surprise other enemies *Parry at close range #Ikkaku's close range move is slow, parry to win close range #superarmor can increase parry opportunity